Blue Marvel
Adam Brashear was a young man who served his country as a U.S. Marine. Brashear later became one of the guards who protected a scientific attempt to harness anti-matter through the creation of a "Negative Reactor" which in the wrong hands could lead to untold chaos. The reactor created a bridge between the Negative Zone and the positive matter universe itself. This reactor would then allow for an almost unlimited source of clean energy by allowing devices to tap the energy generated by a stable event horizon balanced between these positive and negative universes. Due to the unexpected explosion of the reactor, Brashear was subjected to mutagenic radiation generated by the then unstable event horizon. Brashear became a stable "antimatter reactor" and developed a set of superhuman abilities. When he discovered his super-powers, he retired from the Marine's, feeling that they would abuse his power. Brashear then fashioned a secret identity with which to protect his country; the Blue Marvel. Powers and Abilities * Anti-Matter Energy Absorption: '''Theoretically, it seems to be the main source of Blue Marvel's power. This source of power is the energy released from anti-matter which derives from the inter-dimensional universe called the Negative Zone. Anti-matter is the same as normal matter except that the sub-atomic particles are the opposite charge. Therefore, anti-matter and normal matter cannot coexist without exploding. CERN recently made the first particles of anti-matter...apparently kept in a magnetically charged vacuum to keep it from coming in contact with normal matter. Nuclear fission releases energy with 1.5% efficiency; anti-matter releases energy with 100% efficiency. One gram of anti-matter contains the same energy as the bomb dropped on Hiroshima. One droplet could power New York City for a full day. Adam Brashear is the first human anti-matter generator and reactor. The experiment he gained his powers from renders his form unaffected from anti-matter. * '''Superhuman Strength: Blue Marvel possesses vast levels of superhuman strength. * Enhanced Mental Perception: Blue Marvel possesses the ability to sense & comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. * Nigh Invulnerability : The Blue Marvel has survived a hydrogen bomb blowing up in his hands unfazed. * Flight: Blue Marvel flies by manipulation of gravitons, manipulation of magnetic fields, control of his absolute molecular movement, and utilizing his superhuman speed. Blue Marvel can fly far beyond supersonic speeds. He has been seen flying into space unaided under his own power, Thus Adam is capable of reaching speeds of at least escape velocity (7 miles per second). * Superhuman Speed: Blue Marvel is capable of moving vastly faster than any normal human being. * Superhuman Reflexes: Blue Marvel reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athletes being capable of catching bullets and dodging projectiles. * Superhuman Agility: Blue Marvel's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Blue Marvel's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins thereby granting him theoretically unlimited stamina. * Healing Factor: Despite his nigh invulnerability to injury, it is possible to injure Blue Marvel. If injured, his body is capable of quickly repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the normal human body. * Superhuman Senses: Blue Marvel possesses sensory abilities that exceed far above normal human capabilities. * Anti-Matter Manipulation: Blue Marvel can absorb and generate vast amounts of anti-matter energy for various effects. ** Concussive Force Bolts: Blue Marvel can release anti-matter energy from his hands as bolts of concussive force. ** Stun Bolts: Blue Marvel can project low-energy of anti-matter bolts that render human beings unconscious. ** Energy Pulse: Blue Marvel can release all of his body's anti-matter energy as a massive omnidirectional pulse of devastating power. ** Energy Manipulation Gallery Blue Marvel, if needing to conceal either his identity or his race (from the comics). Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Gifted Category:Soldiers Category:Enhanced